1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the composition of milk replacers for feeding special fed veal calves, and to a method of raising special fed veal calves using the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce a lighter colored, more tender, lower in fat and cholesterol content meat, special fed veal calves are fed a diet consisting only of milk, or preferably suitable compositions commonly referred to as milk replacers. A wide range of ingredients are used in various combinations in milk replacers. Such ingredients include skim milk, whey protein concentrate, whey, whey by-products, vegetable proteins (soy protein concentrate, soy protein isolate, hydrolysed wheat gluten, potato protein), animal fats (lard, tallow, fish oil), vegetable oils (coconut oil, palm oil), lecithin, emulsifiers and a combination of minerals and vitamins such as calcium, phosphorus, iron, copper, Vitamin A, Vitamin D and Vitamin E for example. Various combinations and proportions of ingredients are used in an attempt to maximize growth efficiency and meat quality.
Typically 15 to 22% by weight of the milk replacer is protein. In order to maximize growth and muscle development, amino acids from protein are utilized to synthesize body proteins, rather than utilized as an energy source. When feed contains insufficient protein, calves generally do not gain sufficient weight. When the proportion of the protein in the feed is excessive, the animals may experience digestive upset, which also has a detrimental effect on their rate of weight gain. Generally, protein is obtained from one of several sources, such as casein protein, whey protein, soya protein, potato protein, wheat gluten protein, and synthetic amino acids.
The fat portion of milk replacers typically ranges from 15% to 20% by weight. In a typical milk replacer, the fat portion is a mix of both vegetable oils and animal fats. For example, one fat mix has about 40% tallow by weight, 40% lard, 15% coconut oil, 4% lecithin and 1% emulsifiers. The combination of fats and oils is designed to maximize milk replacer digestibility and thus ultimately the growth of the calves.
Carbohydrates are provided from conventional sources such as lactose, starch and dextrose, and provide the greatest portion of energy in the milk feed, ranging from 45 to 57% by weight.
A mixture of vitamins and minerals is typically added to the milk replacer to ensure that the calves are provided with adequate nutrients for optimum growth.
One problem with the use of animal fats is that it impacts on the marketability of the calves as kosher meat. Feeding special fed veal a milk replacer with an absence of animal fat provides an opportunity to market the calves as kosher meat. Because kosher calves must be raised and slaughtered in accordance with strict rules, one of which is not allowing contamination of the meat with dairy products, use of animal fat mixtures of non-designated ingredients may jeopardize the kosher designation of meat, thus precluding its marketability to the kosher consumer.
There thus exists a need for a milk replacer for feeding special fed veal calves which does not contain animal fats. Such a milk replacer should provide comparable or improved animal growth rate, and comparable or improved quality of the veal in terms of color, tenderness and nutritional content.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide an effective milk replacer for special fed veal which does not contain animal fats and which when fed to special fed veal calves shows comparable or improved growth rate of calves and comparable or improved quality of veal with respect to color, tenderness and nutritional content, compared to veal fed with conventional milk replacers using animal fats.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the fat portion of the milk replacer is replaced by a fat mix which contains no animal fat. Preferably but not necessarily, the fat mix has approximately 80% partially hydrogenated soybean oil, 15% coconut oil, 4% lecithin, and 1% emulsifiers. In the invention more broadly defined, the actual composition of the fat mix may vary considerably, as discussed in the detailed description below.
As also discussed in the detailed description below, the fat mix may be included in various proportions in the milk replacers. The specific sources of protein, carbohydrates and other constituents of the milk replacer may also vary.
Experiments to date have shown that the milk replacer of the invention produces the desired comparable or improved growth rate of calves and comparable or improved quality of veal with respect to color, tenderness and nutritional content. It is also a possibility, though not yet proven, that the veal may have a lower level of cholesterol than veal fed a milk replacer containing animal fats.